Kidnapped
by Meiko Hoshiyori
Summary: Eunsook diculik! Pada malam ulang tahunnya, gadis manis ini diculik oleh orang yang mengaku sangat membenci Changmin, kekasihnya. Mampukah ia lolos dari penculikan itu, atau ada hal lain di balik penculikan ini? Pairing: Changmin(TVXQ)xEunsook(female!Onew SHINee). Mind to read and review? Oneshot.


**Kidnapped?**

**Disclaimer: I just own the story and idea**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Pairing: ChangminxEunsook**

**Warning: AU! Special for Lee Jinki's birthday! Crack! Switchgender!**

**ChangNew hater? Don't read it, okay? ^^**

* * *

Eunsook mengeratkan selimut yang menggulung dirinya. Malam ini benar-benar dingin, mengingat saat ini musim dingin tengah berlangsung. Eunsook sudah menggunakan pemanas ruangan, _sweater_, celana panjang, kaus kaki, bahkan selimut tebal, namun udara dingin tetap saja terasa di kulit putihnya.

Oh, atau hatinya yang merasa dingin?

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya yang ke 20 dalam usia Korea. Tentu saja usia yang sangat spesial baginya, karena berarti ia telah dewasa secara usia. Ia sudah bisa meminum _soju_ dan lainnya, mendapatkan surat ijin untuk mengemudi mobilnya, dan masih banyak lagi.

Semua kawan-kawannya sudah mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuknya. Orang tua dan adiknya sudah sejak semalam, tepat pukul dua belas malam. Sebenarnya lebih tepatnya, adiknya dan ibunya yang menyiapkan kejutan ulang tahun untuknya, karena ayah Eunsook berulang tahun di tangal yang sama.

Hanya saja…

Ada satu orang yang belum mengucapkannya pada Eunsook.

Seorang _namja_ yang telah mengisi relung hatinya selama ini. Kekasih hatinya yang telah menjalin hubungan dengannya selama bertahun-tahun. _Namja_ yang selalu melindunginya, memberinya perhatian, menyayangi dan mencintainya. _Namja_ yang kini tengah menimba ilmu di negara lain.

Shim Changmin.

Sejak kemarin malam, Changmin tidak pernah mengontaknya. Tidak dengan _chat_, _skype_, atau lainnya. Jujur saja, ia sakit hati dengan hal itu. Changmin tidak pernah melupakan ulang tahunnya seperti ini. Changmin selalu berusaha membuatnya bahagia saat ulang tahunnya, membelikan hadiah yang cocok dengan Eunsook dan masih banyak hal lainnya.

Tentu saja Eunsook kini sakit hati.

_Yeoja_ itu menghela napas. Mungkin _namjachingu_nya sibuk dengan kuliahnya, mengingat universitas tempat _namjachingu_nya itu berada adalah universitas ternama. Wajar saja bila ulang tahun Eunsook ia lupakan. Kecewa, Eunsook memutuskan untuk tidur.

Baru saja matanya akan terpejam…

"Jangan memberontak," desis seseorang.

Eunsook terperanjat. Ia tak sadar ada yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Mungkin ia terlalu galau memikirkan Changmin sehingga ia tidak tahu ada yang memasuki kamarnya. Ia hendak menoleh, melihat siapa yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya, namun, orang itu membekap mulutnya. Tak butuh waktu yang lama sampai orang itu menutup mulutnya dengan kain, dilanjutkan dengan matanya.

Eunsook meronta-ronta, namun orang itu justru mengangkatnya dari ranjangnya. Tangan Eunsook dipiting olehnya lalu diikat dengan tali. Puas, ia pun menghempaskan Eunsook ke ranjang lagi, lalu mengikat kaki Eunsook.

"Mmmh! Mmmh!"

Eunsook berusaha untuk berteriak minta tolong, tetapi ia tidak bisa mengatakan sesuatu karena mulutnya tersumpal. Tubuh mungilnya diangkat oleh orang yang mengikatnya itu. Yang Eunsook rasakan adalah tangan orang itu kini berada di paha dan tangannya, _bridal style_ tepatnya.

"Tidak ada yang bisa menolongmu, Nona. Orang tuamu sedang sibuk di kamar dan adikmu sedang menonton video," desis orang itu.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan apa pun, Lee Eunsook."

* * *

Eunsook tak tahu harus berbuat apalagi. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia diculik. Ia yakin ini penculikan, jika tidak, kenapa ia dibuat tidak bisa bergerak dan berbicara seperti ini? Ia tak tahu sekarang ia ada di mana, tadi entah bagaimana caranya, sang penculik membawanya ke mobil dan melarikannya ke tempat ia berada sekarang. Ia duduk di kursi, namun tangannya diikat pada kursi.

Kenapa pula hal ini harus terjadi pada ulang tahunnya yang ke 20?

Apa salahnya?

"Kau pasti bertanya untuk apa kau diculik, bukan?"

Suara berat orang yang menculik Eunsook itu menyapa gendang telinga Eunsook. Eunsook hanya diam saja, ia tak tahu mengapa. Lagipula ia tidak bisa bicara dengan mulut tertutup seperti ini.

"Aku tidak meminta tebusan pada orang tuamu, Nona. Aku tidak perlu uang. Kesalahanmu hanya satu. Menjadi kekasih dari orang yang paling kubenci."

DEG!  
"Ia… menyebalkan bukan? Ia menjadi nomor satu dalam banyak bidang. Bahkan _yeoja_ yang kusukai pun lebih memilihnya daripada aku. Hah, aku sangat membencinya. Tapi tak kusangka, ia punya kelemahan.

"Kau."

Eunsook menggigit bibirnya. Ia takut. Ia takut orang itu akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padanya. Tangan mungilnya bergerak gelisah, berusaha mengurai untaian tali yang mengekang tangannya. Ia harus kabur, ia harus kabur sekarang juga.

"Karena itu, aku menculikmu. Aku ingin menghancurkannya."

Eunsook menggelengkan kepalanya. Air mata mulai meluncur turun membasahi pipi _chubby_nya. Ia meronta-ronta.

"Mmmhh! Mmmh!"

"Aku merekamnya, Sayang. Tenang saja, Changmin akan melihatnya…"

"Mmmh! Mmh!"

"Melihat bagaimana _yeojachingu_nya disetubuhi oleh _namja _lain."

Eunsook tercekat. Ya, ia harusnya tahu bahwa ini tujuan dari orang yang menculiknya. Astaga, ia masih perawan! Changmin belum pernah berlaku tidak senonoh padanya. Berciuman? Changmin hanya berani mencium bibirnya.

_Yeoja_ itu merasakan ikatan pada mulutnya dilepas.

"Ja-Jangan…"

"Aku tidak suka kekerasan, jadi menurutlah."

Tubuh Eunsook terasa lemas saat _namja_ itu melepaskan ikatan kakinya, lalu tangannya. Tidak benar-benar melepaskan Eunsook, karena _namja_ itu tetap memegangi pinggangnya dan mengunci kedua tangannya di sisi tubuh Eunsook. Tubuh Eunsook bergetar.

Kerongkongannya terlalu kering untuk mengucapkan kata-kata lagi. Ia pun tak bisa menggambarkan bagaimana perasannya saat ini. Sakit, rasanya hatinya terlalu sakit. Hancur? Bisa dibilang ya. Bagaimana tidak bila ia harus mengalami seperti ini.

_Yeoja_ itu tidak merasakan bahwa penutup matanya sudah dilepas. Ia terus menangis dalam diam, meratapi kehancuran dan perih hatinya. _Namja_ di belakangnya menyeringai, tahu bahwa Eunsook tidak merespon apa pun.

"Buka matamu, Sayang."

Eunsook menggeleng.

"Buka."

Kali ini dengan nada perintah yang menyebalkan. Eunsook membuka kelopak matanya perlahan, masih terisak. Mata bulan sabitnya perlahan terlihat, menampilan sepasang iris cokelat nan indah.

"Huh?"

Terkejut.

Eunsook menatap tak percaya ke arah pemandangan di depannya. Ia berdiri di depan sebuah kolam renang. Di permukaan air, ada banyak sekali foto-fotonya, mulai sejak bayi hingga sekarang. Dan di atas kolam renang itu, ada tulisan yang digantung bertuliskan _Happy Birthday _Lee Eunsook. Juga, lilin-lilin ditata di pinggir kolam renang. Di meja yang berjarak sektar 2 meter darinya, ada sebuah _fruit cake_ dengan lilin angka 20.

"_Happy birthday, baby_ Sookkie."

Sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat di pipi Eunsook, membuat _yeoja_ itu tersentak. Ia mengenali kecupan ini. Ia tahu suara yang menggoda gendang telinganya dengan lembut. Ia mengenali tangan yang kini memeluknya erat.

Ia mengenali _namja_ ini.

Namun ia tetap tak bisa berhenti menangis.

"Jangan menangis lagi, Sookkie…"

_Namja_ itu membalik tubuh Eunsook menjadi menghadapnya. Ia mengusap air mata Eunsook dengan jari jempolnya. Terkekeh pelan melihat paras Eunsook. Dengan hidung yang memerah dan pipi _chubby_ yang juga berwarna merah, _yeoja_ itu tampak sangat manis dan imut.

"Hiks… Kau jahat, _Oppa_!" Eunsook mulai memukuli _namja_ di depannya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Aku membencimu!"

"Sst… _Uljima, _Sookkie, _uljima_…"

"Hiks… Aku takut, _pabbo_! Ka-Kau ja-jahat sekali!"

"_Mianhe, baby_…"

"Ka-Kau tahu be-betapa takutnya aku? Hiks… Ku-Kupikir a-aku akan…"

Eunsook kembali menangis.

_Namja_ di depannya tidak punya pilihan lain. Ia memeluk _yeoja_ manis itu erat-erat. Tangan besarnya mengelus punggung Eunsook, menenangkannya.

"_Mianhe, baby_."

Eunsook mengadahkan kepalanya. Bibirnya mengerucut ke depan. "Kau mahkluk paling menyebalkan yang pernah kukenal."

"Tapi kau mencintaiku, _baby_," balas _namja_ itu sambil menyeringai. "_Uljima_… Aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

"Kau sangat tidak romantis, _Oppa_."

"Aku ingin mengerjaimu, Sookkie. Nah, berhentilah menangis dan duduklah," kata _namja_ itu sambil mendudukkan Eunsook di kursi.

_Namja_ itu mengambil pemantik dari saku mantelnya, lalu menyalakan pemantik itu. Api pun menyala. _Namja_ itu menyalan lilin yang ada di _fruit cake_, lalu mematikan pemantiknya._ Namja_ itu pun membawa _cake_ tersebut dengan kedua tangannya, lalu membawanya ke depan Eunsook.

"_Make a wish, baby_," kata _namja_ itu.

Eunsook masih mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku sudah melakukannya berulang kali."

"Dua kali, bukan? Ayolah, ini ketiga kalinya."

Eunsook akhirnya mengangguk. Ia memejamkan matanya, mengucapkan permohonannya, lalu membuka matanya. Ia pun meniup lilin yang ada di depannya.

_Namja_ di depannya tersenyum. Ia meletakkan kuenya lagi di meja, lalu berjalan ke belakang Eunsook.

"_And this is, one of my present_," katanya.

_Namja _itu mengalungkan seuntai kalung emas putih di leher Eunsook. Liontinnya berbentuk _bunny_. Eunsook menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum lembut pada _namja_ itu. _Namja_ itu balas tersenyum.

"_Flower_?" tanya Eunsook.

_Namja_ itu menggeleng. "_None for tonight_."

"_You just give me this necklace?_" tanya Eunsook manja.

_Namja_ itu terkekeh, lalu menyingkir dari pandangan Eunsook. Di baliknya, ternyata _namja_ itu menyembunyikan boneka _teddy bear _berukuran besar dengan kostum _bunny_.

"Puas?"

Eunsook tersenyum pada _namja_ yang kini berdiri di sampingnya. Ia beranjak berdiri, kaki mungilnya melangkah mendekati boneka beruang itu. Mata bulan sabitnya menangkap ada sepasang anting-anting berbentuk _bunny_ di telinga boneka tersebut. Anting-anting yang tampaknya satu set dengan kalung yang kini dikenakan olehnya. Eunsook tersenyum senang melihatnya.

"Kau menyukainya, _baby_?"

Suara itu membuat Eunsook menoleh ke arah _namja_ yang berdiri di belakangnya. Eunsook mengangguk. "Aku sangat menyukainya, _Oppa_. _Gomawo_," katanya sembari memeluk _namja_ di depannya.

Shim Changmin, _namja_ tersebut pun tertawa sambil memeluk Eunsook erat. Tangan kekarnya mengekang pinggang Eunsook. Bibirnya mendarat di dahi Eunsook, menciumnya lembut.

"Tapi aku belum puas, _Oppa_."

Changmin menatap ke arah pujaan hatinya yang kini tengah memasang wajah _aegyo_nya. Wajah yang sangat menggemaskan hingga membuat Changmin selalu mengabulkan permintaan Eunsook. Changmin tersenyum lembut pada _yeoja_ manis yang sudah lama menjadi kekasihnya itu.

"Katakan, _baby_."

Eunsook tersenyum malu-malu, tampak sangat manis dan imut bagi Changmin. "_Oppa_, aku sudah dua puluh tahun… Di Korea aku sudah dewasa… Jadi… berikan aku hadiah yang tidak bisa diberikan orang lain," rajuknya.

Changmin hanya menyeringai mendengarnya. Ia paham apa yang dimaksud oleh Eunsook, tapi Changmin tak ingin segera megabulkannya. "Apa? Katakan dengan jelas, _baby_."

"Cium aku, Changmin-_oppa_. Ciuman orang dewasa."

"_My pleasure, Princess_."

Changmin menarik dagu Eunsook mendekat padanya. Perlahan, ia menambatkan bibirnya di bibir mungil Eunsook yang lembut. Tangan satunya tetap melingkar erat di pingggang Eunsook. Kedua tangan Eunsook perlahan diangkat oleh _yeoja_ manis itu, lalu dilingkarkannya di leher Changmin. Ia memejamkan matanya, menikmati ciuman mereka.

Changmin menghisap bibir Eunsook bergantian atas dan bawah, menciumnya lebih intens daripada biasanya. Mengecap rasa manis bibir Eunsook yang selalu membuainya untuk menciumnya lagi. Lidahnya pun mulai ikut serta, menjilat bibir Eunsook, meminta ijin pada _yeoja_ itu untuk membuka mulutnya.

Eunsook hanya mengikuti instingnya, ia membuka mulutnya dan mengijinkan lidah _namjachingu_nya menginvasi mulutnya. _Yeoja_ manis itu mendesah tertahan saat lidah Changmin menginvasi seisi mulutnya, seakan tak ingin melewatkan satu titik pun. Ia mengijinkan Changmin mengaitkan lidah mereka dan saling bergulat dan berdansa. Eunsook pun mendesah, menikmati sensasi itu.

Merasa Eunsook kehabisan napas, Changmin pun melepaskan ciuman itu. Mata obsidiannya menatap paras manis Eunsook yang merah padam. Changmin mengusap pipi Eunsook dengan lembut, lalu mencium dahi _yeoja _manis itu.

"_Oppa, gomawo_…" kata Eunsook, lalu memeluk _namjachingu_nya. Kepalanya bersandar di dada bidang Changmin. "Kupikir _Oppa_ melupakan ulang tahunku."

Changmin tertawa. "Mana mungkin aku melupakannya, hm? Aku ingin menjadi orang terakhir yang mengucapkannya. Menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkannya itu terlalu biasa."

"_Ne_… Uhm… _Oppa_ besok datang ke pestaku?" tanya Eunsook.

Changmin mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Aku harap kau tidak mengenakan _dress_ yang seksi," jawab Changmin.

"_Wae_?"

"Aku tidak suka kalau banyak _namja _yang menatapmu dengan pandangan mesum," jawab Changmin lagi.

Eunsook terkekeh. _Namjachingu_nya memang posesif terhadapnya, namun Eunsook tidak membenci hal itu. Toh, Changmin masih mengijinkannya pergi dengan teman-temannya. Changmin hanya tidak suka dengan _namja-namja_ yang mendekatinya. Bahkan, walaupun saat ini Changmin kuliah di luar negeri, ia meminta adik Eunsook, Jonghyun, untuk menjaga Eunsook.

"Kau tahu, _Oppa_, hadiah terbaikku untuk ulang tahun ini adalah kehadiran _Oppa_ di sini. _Gomawo, saranghae." _Eunsook pun mengecup lembut pipi Changmin.

THE END

* * *

A/N: Maaf kalau jelek dll... Apalagi ini telat banget _publish_nya u,u

_Anyway, Merry Christmas for readers who celebrate it, and Happy New Year to all of you. _

_Happy Birthday to my dearest Lee Jinki too :* _

Udah pada nonton Something belum omong-omong? Meiko geregetan liatnya . _  
_

_And the last... _

_Review, please!_

Meiko Hoshiyori


End file.
